Little Greenleaf Chronicles Winter's Clothing
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Little Legolas wants Thranduil to go out to the snow. Fifth in a series. Merry Xmas to all!


*I do not own the LOTR's characters. They belong to Tolkien. Romion belongs to me.  
  
*Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*Winter's Clothing*  
  
----------------------  
  
The little elfling ran as fast as his little feet could carry him in the hallway, ignoring the amused looks on the elves faces as he rushes past them. In his arms, he carried a bundle of clothes that nearly covered his eyesight. It was amazing how the little elfling could find his way around with the bundle of clothes.  
  
Fortunately he arrived at the destination that he was looking for. Luckily for him, the door was not closed. Should it had been closed, he could not have open the door for his hands were quite full already.  
  
With all the energy that he muster from his little body, he pushed through the door.  
  
"Adar! Adar!" he yelled as soon as his feet was in the room.  
  
The figure at the desk looked up. It was King Thranduil, working in his library, when the youngest prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, walked, well stumbled in.   
  
Legolas dropped the clothes on the floor and grinned happily at his father.  
  
King Thranduil raised an eyebrow and asked, good-naturedly," What is it little one? Why are you bringing all these clothes into the library?"  
  
Legolas ran to his father and raised his arms up, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. King Thranduil picked his son up and sat him on his lap.  
  
"Look outside Adar! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Legolas yelled, squirming in his father's lap as he pointed to the window.  
  
Following his son's pointing finger, King Thranduil looked out the window.   
  
Indeed it was snowing. Snowflakes were flowing down from the sky, covering everything in it's path. The trees, leaves, grass and the ground were almost all whitish, covered in snow.  
  
The king smiled. He had worked from morning and had no opportunity to even steal a glance out the window. The squirming elfling in his lap brought him back to reality.   
  
"Hmmm... indeed it is. But that does not explain the clothes," the king asked with a loving smile.  
  
Finally Legolas was able to squirmed his way out of his father's lap and ran towards the pile of clothes now sitting on the floor.  
  
"We have to go out Adar! The snow is calling! Come Adar! Quick!" Legolas brought some of the clothes towards his father as he spoke.  
  
King Thranduil frowned at the wrinkled clothes. Then he smiled.  
  
"Who's clothes are these?" he asked.  
  
Legolas frowned as if he was annoyed with the question that the king asked.  
  
"Adar's!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And how did you get these?" the king asked again.  
  
"Romi helped," Legolas said as he shoved another tunic to his father.  
  
"Romion?" the king asked suspiciously. 'But he knew I would not need these. Adult elves don't fear the cold,' he thought.  
  
And his thoughts were answered when Legolas exclaimed," Las wear thick clothes so Adar must wear too."  
  
King Thranduil chuckled when he heard the explanation. Legolas must have refused to wear winter clothings before going outside so Romion must have persuaded him into thinking that the king would wear them too.  
  
Elflings as young as Legolas can feel the cold as they have yet to develop the immunity to withstand the coldness or heat.  
  
The king looked at the clothings in he held his hands. Tunic, leggings, shirt, socks. None of them were winter clothings! Thranduil chuckled again, 'Well, he does not need to know that.'  
  
"Change now Adar! Quick!" Legolas pulled his father's hand.   
  
King Tranduil laughed at his son's attempt to pulled him to his feet. Slowly he rose from the seat.  
  
"Okay, little leaf. But you have to wait outside," he said as he nudged the little elfling out the door. He was not about to let his son see that he was not going ot change into anything that he brought into the library.  
  
Legolas quickly ran out the door and closed the door behind him.  
  
'Hmmm... where should I hide these?' King Thranduil thought as he picked the clothes from the floor.  
  
'Aha! That should do it,' he thought again as he found the trunk that he used to store papers. Luckily there was enough space for him to put the clothes in. Quickly, he stuffed all the clothes inside the trunk.   
  
"There!" he said aloud, satisfied with his effort.  
  
After that, he walked to the door and opened it. Legolas was standing impatiently outside the door.  
  
But when he saw his father, he frowned. He looked exactly the same as before.  
  
"Adar! You didn't change!" Well, that was not a question. It was a statement.  
  
The king laughed as he swooped his son up into his arms. "Of course I did. I wore them inside. That's why you can't see them," he lied, grinning at the same time. There was no way he's gonna wear two tunics and two pair of leggings at the same time.  
  
Legolas looked at his father suspiciously before he shrugged. He was satisfied withthe answer. Or maybe he was just too eager to get out into the snow.  
  
"Let's go Adar!" he exclaimed.   
  
With that, the king walked towards the palace door that would lead them to the gardens with a excited elfling in his arms.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Merry Christmas To All!!!!! 


End file.
